


Permanant

by Yasuo_Karada



Series: NoiAo Week 2K16 [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Post-Canon, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuo_Karada/pseuds/Yasuo_Karada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day 2 - anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanant

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm late! Work and starting to get sick kind of kicked my ass.
> 
> I need tattoo'd Noiz in my life HNGH.

In the midst of the darkness, the heat, the passion, the markings engraved onto Noiz's chest attracted Aoba's sight like a beacon.  
  
Despite the sweat sticking his bangs to his forehead, the deliciously sweet numbness in his legs and hips, the tender way that Noiz's hand cupped his face, and the look of sheer bliss on his face...despite all of these things, Aoba couldn't pry his sight away from the ink. Noticing his unusually focused expression and how his heavy breaths have quieted, Noiz slowed down his pace to a near-complete stop.  
  
“Hey...you okay?” The blond had to pause to moisten his dry mouth, his thumb gently rubbing Aoba's cheekbone.  
  
Aoba was brought back to the day Noiz came home with something to tell him, something that seemed important.

 _'What do you want to do for our anniversary?'_ Aoba had asked while they sat at the table for dinner, waiting for whatever it was that Noiz had wanted to talk about; apparently he had some ideas for their first anniversary of being a married couple. Although an entire year had already passed since they said their 'I dos' and exchanged rings, it still felt as new as if it were only the day after, even then and even now.  
  
_'We can still do our initial plans of dinner and that movie you wanted to see,'_ Noiz had paused to steel himself. _'But in addition to that, there was something I wanted to do for myself. I didn't want to go ahead and do anything without your permission.'_  
  
It was certainly strange, how Noiz wanted to do something separately from him. At the same time, Aoba was touched that Noiz still considered his thoughts and opinions before he did anything.  
  
They had discussed it, Noiz making sure to go into detail with both the plan itself and the reason why. It seemed reasonable enough, and after Aoba had reminded Noiz that he was still his own person and he could do what he wished with his own body, the German came home a few days later a bit sore, but relieved.  
  
Noiz had gotten a tattoo to commemorate their union the day before. It was a simple design – a single line with a sudden jagged point in the middle, like an electrocardiogram to show that his heart was real, it was beating and that he was alive, with four dates surrounding it in small, elegant font – that was placed right where his heart would be. When Aoba first took a close look at it, he recognized the second date being the date he first came to Germany from Midorijima to be with Noiz, the third date to when they were first engaged and the fourth their wedding, but...

 _'What's this first date?'_ Aoba pointed at the fresh ink, careful to not touch it. Noiz smirked in response, a glint in his eyes that reminded Aoba that despite them being together for the last three years with the last year being married coming to a close, he was _still_ that childish brat that he was when they first met.

 _'The day the tower fell.'_  
  
And then it clicked.  
  
It was the first day Noiz was able to feel. The first day he was able to begin living the way he'd always envied others of living.  
  
And seeing this now, how everything Aoba had done had touched Noiz to his very core, enough to want to have this happiness etched into his very skin...it brought him to tears.  
  
At this, Noiz stopped entirely in a sort of panic. “H-Hey, what's wrong?”  
  
Aoba nuzzled his cheek into Noiz's palm, warm and inviting and gentle. He let his legs wrap around Noiz's waist, his arms around his neck, to pull him flush against his own bare form with a small smile spreading across his lips.  
  
“Nothing's wrong. I'm just...I'm just happy,” he whispered before leaving a loving peck on the tip of Noiz's nose. A tear streamed down the side of his face, which Noiz hastily wiped away with his thumb.  
  
“I'm glad.” Noiz couldn't help but smile in return. “You were really starting to worry me. I thought I was hurting you.”  
  
The blue-haired man simply shook his head and reached for the hand resting upon his cheek to bring it to his lips. He peppered tiny kisses on his fingers, giving an extra one or two onto Noiz's bent joints. His hazel eyes glanced up and stared into Noiz's green, and his smile only grew once they locked together. “I love you.”  
  
Their foreheads pressed together as Noiz leaned in and entwined their fingers, muttering a shaky _'I love you, too'_ before meeting their lips once – then twice, thrice – as he held Aoba's hand down into the mattress beside his head. His hips rolled on their own, as though the fluttering in his chest stemmed throughout his entire body, earning a soft mewl from the man below him.  
  
“Noiz...ah...” Aoba sighed as the sweetness began growing back, his hand gripping tightly onto Noiz's and his own hips rolling with the rhythm. His head tilted back and Noiz immediately latched his lips onto his exposed neck; he cried out softly, the shivers encouraging his husband to move faster, deeper, grinding against him in just the way he liked.  
  
“Hah...!”  
  
“Is that good, _Schatz_?” he growled against Aoba's skin, kissing and nipping at his neck, jaw, and shoulder. “Is that how you like it?”  
  
Aoba could only moan in response, only tighten his legs around Noiz's waist and draw him even closer, deeper. His free arm remained wrapped around the blond's neck, and when it got to the point that the numbness grew up from his waist to his stomach, his nails scraped down Noiz's back.  
  
Noiz groaned at the searing heat raking down his back, picking up the pace until the bed was creaking below them, until Aoba was practically screaming in pure pleasure.  
  
And when it was all over, with their spent bodies glistening with sweat and semen, Aoba rested his head upon Noiz's chest, right next to his tattoo, in total bliss. When he opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of the ink directly in his face, Noiz's chest rising and falling as he attempted to catch his breath. Without thinking, he shifted and left a gentle kiss on the ink, earning a low chuckle and an arm tightening around his form.  
  
“Does it still hurt?” Aoba asked, his own arm resting upon Noiz's stomach.  
  
“Nah,” the blond shrugged as a finger wrapped a lock of long, blue hair around it. “Actually, to be completely honest, getting it felt kind of good.”  
  
“H-Hey now, don't go crazy like you did with the piercings.” Aoba couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of all that metal.  
  
Though, if he were completely honest with himself...the thought of his husband's pale and toned body covered in colors and ink was starting to do things to his sensitive groin.  
  
“...Hey, Noiz.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“What time is it...?”  
  
Noiz shifted to glance at the clock on their nightstand and reached over to turn on the back light, the pale blueish glow illuminating the room as he returned to his previous spot. “S'only 10:30.”  
  
“So...it's still our anniversary, isn't it?” Aoba fidgeted, energy slowly returning. This behavior did not go unnoticed by Noiz by any means, in addition to the hardness growing against his thigh. Before Aoba knew it, he was pulled over so he was resting on top of his husband with hands on his hips and a smirk gracing his sight.  
  
“Heh, I guess it is. You wanna keep celebrating?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> and celebrate they did huehuehuehuehue


End file.
